gingafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Keznen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Weed page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MitchFox (talk) 17:30, April 30, 2016 (UTC) hi there :) There's already a category for the Kishu breed, how come you're changing it? 16:43, July 1, 2016 (UTC)~ I changed the name to fit with the others (added "Inu"). Have you sign up in Gingaboard on Gingasite to create account before? I have problem to register to create account. It ask me "Are you Human?!" I look at help from Gingaboard and I use example is AB12 but it's not working. I have no clue what real 2 letters and 2 numbers. I need help. I found out that koga Elder dies from his wounds not old age. Ok, where's the proof? My Blog Would u like to look my blogs? We've seen your blogs :) But I haven't the answers yet Photo Gallery Will it be okay if I add Manga Cover Shiroi Senshi Yamato and other series for Gallery? I think so Sirius's Scars or Wounds Is Sirius have 2 scars or just wounds from Monsoon? Just wounds :) Qustions Do u know/like Natsume Yuujinchou? We dunno who that is. Tenka's Packs What is their names? They are part Tenka's pack. Nyūdōunsai Sanada's Packs What is their names? They are member of Sanada Clan We're sorry but we don't know. :( My Blog Please look up and answer my blog about Bellatrix's Owners "Hey" That's a very good idea helping the members here with grammar! :) And thanks for correcting the main page blivery 20:34, June 24, 2017 (UTC) Saburō (Izo's Brother) I look up at his page and somebody rename from Saburō to Sabur. Let you know about it. Thanks for letting us know! :) Hello Thanks, I am huge fan of Digimon Adventure Series and CLAMP's works (Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHolic, Tsubasa, Chobits, Kobato, X/1999, Tokyo Babylon, Clamp School Detectives, Man of Many Faces, Clamp School Defenders, Wish) NOTES: Cardcaptor Sakura is my number 1 manga since I was middle student long time ago. Request I add human ninjas. Can you add information of Nobunaga Oda (Ganin), Nobunaga Oda (KNSG) and Kotaru Itō? I think that Kotaru share his last name with Akame (Hakutaka)'s owners, they have same last name "Itō" We don't know any info about them. Sorry. :( Questions What color of Akame's new scars is (Pink like Kurotora's slash eye or others)? They will likely be pink after they stop bleeding. But pretty much every scarred character has pink scars. Hello This picture is Mel, not Tama, Kin and one of their brother. Tama has brown ears and Kin has more folded. Tama, Kin and two another brothers are with Reika and Tonov. They are last seen when they talk to Unsai and his packs. Mel is with Ohu Army fighting Monsoon and his half-brothers. Ok. Dunno why Yoshi would give Mel puppy eyes, though. He definitely isn't a teenager like Sirius and the others. Ah, well. X3 headers Thanks for your notice on the mainpage! This page is still in progress, thats why not all charakters headers are desplayed now. Rigel and Sirius will come soon, please have patience. :) blivery 19:17, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Request Can you take care to upgrade new infobox on GDW Characters for me? I am currently upgrade using new infobox on GDW:O Characters. Hi I am using my new username: GingaGinWeedOrion for now and I am Kitsunes97.